Most hybrid damper applications include a torque limiting clutch packaged along with a damper. It becomes time consuming and expensive to design, develop and manufacture slip clutch components tailored for each and every application having similar performance requirements. Moreover, when the axial and radial space is very limited, it becomes extremely difficult to have an arrangement which provides the most effective functionality of the components, ease of installation at customer end as well as low cost manufacturing processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,034 discloses a damper having a low rate coil spring damper with a torque limiting clutch using cast components to meet packaging requirements.
U.S. Pub. 2011/0028225 discloses a slip clutch disposed between a damper and a flywheel for a hybrid vehicle. Friction material is applied directly to the diaphragm spring, and torque is transmitted through the diaphragm spring into the cover plates and out through the damper.